


De la Craie sur le Sol

by Theandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, I dont really know what to tag since I dont know whats going on, M/M, Slow Burn, all sweet almost no angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theandra/pseuds/Theandra
Summary: Un groupe de 5 étudiants décident d'occuper leurs vacances de la façon la plus mémorable qui soit: Invoquer des démons.( Tout est de la faute de Kira. )
Relationships: Arpège/ Demarek, Atlas/Hellébore, Ceroe/Myosotis, Kira/Alpheratz, Lupin/ Seagel
Kudos: 2





	1. Delicious, finally some fucking food

" Vous avez tous choisi la créature que vous allez invoquer? "

" J'penses toujours que ça reste une mauvaise idée. "

Kira croisa les bras et lança un regard agacé à Myosotis.

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu as bien vu que si nous faisons le pentagramme à la perfection, ils seront à notre merci ! On ne choisit pas des démons compliqués à gérer, et ça passe tout seul ! "

Lupin haussa les épaules et offrit un sourire rassurant à la rouquine alors qu'il se plaçait à côté des deux autres.

"On n'est même pas sûrs que ça marche vraiment- Tentons déjà pour savoir si on peut au moins le faire. "

"Je veux le faire, moi ! Ça ne doit pas être si terrible ! On reste en contact dans tous les cas. " Ajouta Arpège, qui avait l'air clairement enthousiasmé par l'idée depuis qu'elle a été lancée.

Myosotis lança un coup d'oeil désespéré à Hellébore en espérant qu'elle ne suive pas elle non plus cette entreprise insensée.

" Ça a l'air cool, Myo. Tu ne veux pas te vanter d'avoir pu discuter avec un démon dans ta vie? Ils doivent avoir tellement de choses à raconter et tellement de choses géniales à montrer. " Fit la plus petite avec un air rêveur et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Myosotis, Kira, Lupin, Arpège, et Hellébore étaient tous des étudiants dans différentes fac, à différents niveaux.  
Ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant à cause de leurs études alors à chaques vacances d'été ils faisaient bien attention à faire rentrer leur réunion dans les mémoires avec une activité bien particulière. La folie de cette année c'était d'invoquer des démons parce que Kira avait fait toute une étude sur le sujet.

Elle avait ramené un gros et vieux grimoire occulte qui cataloguait des démons à invoquer et donnait des informations utiles a leur sujet. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils planchaient sur comment et qui invoquer en toute sécurité, et Myo était toujours aussi réticente. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Les gars étaient pas appelés 'démons' pour rien, quand même.

La rouquine finit tout de même par céder et feuilleter le gros bouquin sans grande conviction.  
Son regard s'accrocha sur une créature élégante, qui posait comme pour un vieux portrait d'aristocrate du 18e siècle. On pouvait penser que l'image était en noir et blanc mais le fond était bel et bien en couleurs. Pas la créature représentée.  
Sa description écrite et son sourire poli sur la représentation inspirait une certaine sympathie à la jeune femme. "Hm. "

Myosotis tapota la page et se tourna vers Kira.

" Alors. J'crois bien qu'j'vais vous prendre cette 'tite demoiselle, s'iou plaît. Vous faites une ristourne pour les étudiants? "

Kira leva les yeux au ciel mais elle souriait quand même d'avoir réussi à embarquer Myo.

" On ne compare pas les dames à un plat, Myosotis. Surtout quand on dirait que tu passes une commande McDo. C'est pas mélioratif. "

"J'irais la 'méliorer' quand on sera les meilleures amies du monde et qu'on se tiendra gaiement la main dans les pâquerettes. En attendant j'ose pas tenir mes exigences trop hautes. " Fit la rousse en croisant les bras et coulant au fond de sa chaise.  
Le grimoire disparut vite de devant elle pendant que Lupin tournait les pages en faisant des petits "hm" de réflexion.

" Tu devrais avoir de hautes exigences. Ce sont des créatures magiques, elles peuvent tout faire ! Tenir des mains et écraser des pâquerettes ça doit être facile dans leurs attributions. Moi par exemple... " Commença Kira en relevant le menton avec fierté. " Je vise d'invoquer Alpheratz. "

Arpège se pencha un peu sur la table qu'ils entouraient tous les 5.

" Alpheratz ? Mais c'est... Un démon très connu, très impulsif, et surtout connu pour ses méfaits militaires... " Releva-t-il avec un air inquiet.

" Exactement ce qu'il me faut~ " Insista Kira en posant une main sur sa poitrine. " Un bel homme et de la gloire ~"

Les quatre autres lui lancèrent un regard désabusé et Hellébore tenta quand même un sourire.

" Qui se ressemble s'assemble, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. "

Myosotis allait totalement rétorquer quelque chose comme quoi c'était un choix irréfléchi et dangereux mais Lupin eu la sagesse de la couper alors qu'il tendit le livre pour pouvoir montrer une page à tout le monde.

" Pour ma part je vais choisir ce démon peu puissant. C'est un esprit guérisseur, tout est fait pour que ce soit quelqu'un de docile. "

Kira se pencha sur le livre pour lire la description. Il n'y avait pas d'image pour celui là on ne pouvait se fier qu'au texte. M'enfin il était décrit comme une élégante créature, très prisée pour son physique proche de l'humain, délicat et agile.

" Hmmm, tiens donc Lupin, est ce que l'énorme paragraphe qui vante les aspects physiques de leur race t'auraient pas u n b r i n influencé aussi~? "

Le jeune homme prit une expression indignée dramatique en portant une main à son coeur.

" Bien sûr que non ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi intéressée par l'idée de te faire un démon, tu verrais aussi le paragraphe sur leur culture. Ils sont très ressemblants au peuple qui vivrait dans l'El Dorado, sauf qu'ils portent volontairement une grande attirance pour les choses de valeurs. Il est dit qu'il leur arrive de voler aux humains pour renflouer leur stock d'objets précieux, c'est parfait pour moi ! "

Kira lui lança un regard très peu impressionné. Elle lui prit le livre des mains et le tendit à Arpège.

" Tout ce que je retiens c'est que tu veux invoquer une créature agile recouverte d'or. " Fit elle en faisant une petite moue hautaine.

Lupin marmonna quelque chose à son égard mais l'attention de Kira fut volée par Arpège qui repoussait le livre.

"Oh, je- Je ne vais pas regarder, je sais ce que je veux. " Fit il avec un petit sourire. " Une créature est souvent mentionnée dans de très beaux poèmes que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Elle est décrite comme une muse, un être magnifique qui a inspiré énormément d'auteurs. Imaginez ce qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre sur le sujet ! Imaginez qu'elle devienne ma muse, moi aussi ! "

Arpège était clairement parti dans un rêve.  
Myosotis tendit le bras pour le montrer à Kira et Lupin.

" Au lieu d'chercher à occuper vos nuits vous pourriez surtout faire comme Arpège et choisir une créature VRAIMENT docile. Qui n'vole pas et frappe pas. "

Kira lui fit un sourire exagéré avant de lui tirer la langue. Lupin semblait vraiment agacé qu'on le méprenne comme ça, mais il avait quand même un petit sourire alors qu'il passait la main sur son visage.

" Toi, Hellé ? " Demanda Myosotis en se tournant vers la dernière qui n'avait pas choisi son démon. " Tu veux le livre? "

Hellébore secoua la tête et semblait très contente d'enfin pouvoir expliquer son choix.

"Nous avons une très vieille épée qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. J'ai entendu que passé un certain nombre d'années et un lien très étroit avec ses propriétaires, un objet pouvait développer une âme. Je me disais que je pourrais essayer de voir si mon épée abrite un démon. "

L'assemblée hocha la tête et l'encouragea dans son entreprise. C'était vraiment une bonne idée. Sûrement le choix le plus safe si on mettait de côté le fait que ce soit littéralement une arme.

"OK. Maintenant que tout le monde a bien choisi sans regret, je rappelle qu'il ne vous faut tenir qu'un mois. Un mois seulement et vous serez libres de renvoyer votre petite créature. Vous êtes bien évidemment libres, et même dans l'obligation de la renvoyer s'il y a une quelconque chose qui ne se déroule pas correctement. Compris? " Fit Kira avec un ton de présentateur télé.

Tout le monde à la tablée hocha la tête. C'était simple.

" Vérifiez bien votre pentagramme, l'invocation vous permettra de limiter votre démon et de le forcer à être obéissant. Faites bien attention, certains sont assez fourbes pour tenter de détourner les règles et percer la moindre faiblesse dans le contrat. Évitez de leur donner trop de libertés. Dans le doute. On s'appellera et se verra souvent, pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir comment on s'en sort. Je voudrais pas que ça tourne mal pour une quelconque raison. "

" C'est n'importe quoi. On aurait pas pu faire un concours de cuisine, comme tout l'monde? " Râla Myosotis. Elle sentait bien qu'elle allait regretter cette décision. L'idée venait de Kira, ça allait forcément être chaotique.

" Lupin aurait gagné d'office, y'aurait pas eu de challenge. Et puis j'ai pas passé tout un trimestre sur l'occulte pour ne pas me servir de ce que j'ai appris sur le sujet. " Conclut la brunette en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

Vraiment, elle n'avait jamais autant bossé pendant un trimestre que pendant celui où ses profs avaient juste décidé de partir sur de l'occulte comme sujet des cours théoriques. C'était sympa, y'avait vraiment eu de quoi s'inspirer pour les langues, la sociologie et la danse.

"Non, mais on s'est bien mis au clair, ça va le faire, Myosotis. Je suis sûr que ce sera très enrichissant et très drôle. Et puis on veillera les uns sur les autres. " Ajouta Arpège avec un sourire rassurant.

" Exact. Alors surtout, veillez à souvent donner de vos nouvelles aux autres. Je vous donnerais la date de notre prochain conseil occulte. " Fit Kira avec un air solennel. " Vous pouvez rompre, maintenant, mes frères. "


	2. And they were roommates

Lupin tendit la main vers la créature au milieu du pentagramme. Pour une quelconque raison le démon était apparu agenouillé, et n'avait pas bougé de là depuis qu'il était apparu.  
Ce dernier le regarda s'approcher et se mit à feuler comme un chat, tous crocs dehors, quand Lupin fut à moins d'un mètre.  
Ses canines, en plus d'être proéminentes à en donner la chair de poule au jeune homme, étaient entièrement dorées.  
Lupin retira sa main et la posa sur sa propre hanche avant de faire un mouvement circulaire de son autre main vers le reste de la salle. 

" Hm, je t'en prie, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ne te dérange pas pour te mettre à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas être un mauvais hôte." 

Seagel lui lança un regard suspicieux, et observa ensuite le pentagramme d'un mauvais oeil avant de se décider à se lever et faire quelques pas en dehors. Le démon avait beau avoir ces grandes cornes, ces crocs et ces airs menaçants, sa petite taille le rendait déjà bien moins impressionnant. 

"Tu sais que je pourrais t'attaquer maintenant, humain. Le pentagramme était ta seule protection. " Fit le démon en lui lançant un regard menaçant. 

Lupin lui rendit son regard insistant mais lui tourna le dos bien vite en soufflant un petit rire par le nez. Le voleur était sûr de ses capacités. Autant qu'il était sûr que le démon n'agissait comme ça que par peur, pas par vrai comportement aggressif. 

"Mais tu ne le feras pas. Et je ne ferais rien pour te blesser non plus. " Lui assura Lupin en attrapant une éponge et la lançant au plus petit. 

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Qu'il était pacifique et ne désirait qu'être ami. 

Lupin prit lui même une éponge et s'accroupit près du pentagramme pour commencer à l'effacer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au démon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'arrêta de frotter le sol pour observer un peu mieux la créature.  
Sa peau brune avait des reflets dorés. Il semblait vraiment que le jaune, le blanc et le doré étaient les couleurs principales de ce petit être. Ce qu'il avait de différent d'un humain? Ses oreilles, qui ressemblaient vaguement à celles d'une chèvre, ses cornes droites et hautes, ses griffes au bout de ses doigts et son accoutrement singulier: seulement un pantalon élégant, un peu bouffant mais surtout plein de petites parures discrètes. C'était vraiment bizarre de faire face à un véritable démon mais si Lupin voulait finir ce mois il serait bien obligé de s'y faire. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas déplaisant du tout. Juste très exotique. 

"Tu es... Débile. " Murmura Seagel avec une petite grimace d'incompréhension. Sérieusement. Comment cet humain pouvait être aussi détaché et naturel? Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il invoquait un démon ou- Il ne se doutait pas du danger qu'il pouvait représenter ? 

Lupin haussa un sourcil amusé avant de se remettre à frotter le sol avec un petit sourire en coin. 

" Tu m'en diras tant. Aides moi à effacer cette saleté du sol, s'il te plaît. "

Le démon s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du pentagramme et imita l'humain. Après tout c'était les termes de l'invocation. Seagel obéissait sagement à Lupin et il pourrait repartir au plus vite. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à... Devoir se mettre à l'aise où nettoyer le pentagramme à deux. 

" Comment dois je t'appeler? " Demanda Seagel avec son ton sur la défensive qui commençait à devenir familier pour Lupin tellement il était omniprésent. 

" Lupin. Juste Lupin. " Répondit le jeune humain sur le ton de la discussion.

Seagel s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour le regarder avec la même impression d'incrédulité. Sérieusement ! Seagel n'était pas si vieux que ça pour une créature à longue longévité mais tout de même, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de croiser un humain aussi... Aussi à côté de la plaque? Pas de penchants tordus, pas d'ambiance malsaine, pas de vilainerie ou de fourberie en vue... Tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène qui cachait la véritable nature de l'humain, à coup sûr. On n'invoquait pas un démon, un démon de classe si basse et si esthétique, seulement pour prendre le thé avec, c'était- 

" Eh, si je finis par nettoyer tout seul tu peux faire autre chose. " Le rappela Lupin en se demandant vraiment si le démon avait un problème avec l'activité actuelle. 

Seagel grogna quelque chose alors qu'il se mit à frotter le sol avec plus d'énergie. Il dégagea le pentagramme en peu de temps en jeta l'éponge par terre après s'être relevé. 

" Autre chose ? Je te fais à manger peut être? J'aurais à te border? " Demanda-t-il à l'humain sans même un sourire pour aller avec la touche d'humour. 

Lupin ramassa les éponges et se releva. Il semblait clairement intéressé par les propositions.

"Tu pourrais? Pas me border mais cuisiner? "

Seagel sembla mal prendre la question. Il s'hérissa et montra à nouveau les crocs alors qu'il se mettait à hausser la voix. 

" Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement?! Pourquoi tu m'as invoqué? Je ne sais pas cuisiner et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas pour toi ! "

Lupin eu un air faussement attristé et haussa les épaules alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête. 

" Seulement faire connaissance? Sympathiser, en apprendre plus sur toi? Remplir le rôle du colocataire que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir? "

Seagel rangea ses crocs et ses griffes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec l'humain. Tous ceux qui invoquent des démons sont complètement tordus. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il soit tombé pour la première fois sur l'exception à la règle. Ses réflexes conditionnés lui hurlaient chaque seconde qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à aucun humain. 

" Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.. " siffla Seagel en se penchant légèrement en avant. 

Lupin eu un air désolé et leva dramatiquement un bras vers les cieux.

" Si seulement il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, mais permets moi plutôt de te retourner la question: Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi? "

Le démon jaune sursauta, comme s'il eu été piqué ou physiquement aggressé par la question. Il reprit tout aussitôt son expression renfrognée et tourna le dos à Lupin pour se diriger vers le reste de la maison.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité..." Grogna le démon en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil menaçant à son invocateur. 

S'il pouvait bouder, autant qu'il aille bouder en dévalisant le frigo de son hôte si parfait.  
Lupin le regarda partir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas qu'il tente de s'échapper, les closes du pentagramme l'en empêchait. Il était seulement un peu déçu que leur première altercation soit comme ça, et qu'il ait réussi à blesser le démon dès le départ.  
Enfin. Il lui restait un mois pour repartir sur de meilleures bases.

Lupin dégaina son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Kira. 

"Hey, maître vénéré de l'occulte. La mission se passe... Comme sur des roulettes. "


	3. Aint gay, then I lost interest

Myo observait le pentagramme tracé à la craie d'un mauvais oeil. Urgh. Si seulement elle avait su qu'un jour il y aurait cette immondice sur son sol et qu'elle l'aurait fait elle même.  
Elle aurait changé de choix de vie. D'amis. De nom. Elle aurait sûrement travaillé chez Carglass. 

Enfin là n'était pas la question. Tout le monde allait s'amuser avec son démon et puis... Non, vraiment, y'avait aucun point positif, si elle le faisait c'était vraiment que par pure bonté.  
Et Myo était vraiment impressionnée de trouver encore quelque chose d'aussi pur en elle. 

La rouquine pinça son arrête du nez et passa ses mains sur son visage. Que Dieu la pardonne. On la poussait au vice.  
Myosotis se mit à réciter les incantations du grimoire avec la joie la mieux contenue dans l'Histoire de la joie. 

Au départ il ne se passa absolument rien. Myosotis était même soulagée que tout ceci soit voué à l'échec sans même avoir commencé. Elle allait jeter les photocopies du grimoire qu'elle avait faites pour lire les incantations lorsqu'une forte odeur de thé au jasmin emplit l'air de son appartement. 

Ah ficcus. C'était bien sûr trop beau pour durer. En un clignement d'yeux à peine une silhouette fine était apparue au milieu du pentacle. Elle ne devint nette qu'après s'être étirée pendant quelques secondes. 

On pourrait la confondre avec une jeune femme ordinaire, si on faisait abstraction de son manque apparent de couleurs, cette division étrange entre la partie droite et la parte gauche de son corps, et l'auréole noire de vide qui flottait sereinement au dessus de sa tête. Le démon semblait découvrir son corps pour la première fois, et jouait avec ses deux longues nattes lisses avant de relever la tête soudainement vers le reste de la chambre et fixer la jeune femme.

Ok, Myosotis s'était mise à stresser en entendant la voix de la créature. C'était perturbant comment la voix semblait être aussi forte qu'un chuchotement et à voix haute en même temps.  
Comme quand on parle dans un lieu silencieux, à moitié entre le murmure et la voix normale, par simple politesse. 

Mais là la rouquine pouvait pas savoir si ce que disait le démon était poli puisqu'il parlait une langue étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bah yes. Niveau communication on était bon. 

" Oop- Veuillez m'excuser," fit alors l'entité de sa voix fluette. " Cela fait siiii longtemps que je ne fut pas invoquée. J'en ai sûrement oublié votre manière de parler. "

Myo grimaça. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça- ah merde, elle préférait quand elle ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre disait au final. 

" Longtemps comme- Longtemps comme le Moyen- Âge ou... Hm, on s'en fout. Bienv'nue chez moi, huh- " L'humaine fit une pause en regardant le nom écrit sur les feuilles. " -Ceroe, c'est ça? Je t'explique le bins: tu fais ce que je te dis, je te tue pas, on reste en bons termes, tu rentres chez toi, tout le monde est content. " 

La démone prénommée Ceroe ne fut absolument pas dérangée par le ton menaçant ou même l'insinuation claire et nette que Myo pourrait la tuer. 

"Oh, fort bien, je vois. " Fit elle avec un grand sourire. " Dans ce cas, je voudrais établir quelques clarifications également... Je risque de vouloir me nourrir, et même s'il m'arrive de manger autre chose, rien ne me rassasie plus que de boire du sang. Ça peut te sembler effrayant mais je te jure que ce n'est pas si terrible. D'ailleurs, il suffit de me tenir occupée et je n'y penserais pas~ "

Myosotis plissa les yeux. Les longues canines étaient physiquement prévues pour ça, effectivement. Elle venait tout juste d'échanger une phrase avec elle et Myo était déjà dans le risque de se faire pomper le sang. Y'avait déjà les moustiques sur cette foutue planète et on lui en refilait une taille humaine?  
Myosotis fit mine de reprendre les feuilles pour révoquer la bestiole dans le pentagramme.

" Je vais te renvoyer, moi-"

" NON- Non, ne faites pas ça je vous en supplie..." 

Myosotis s'arrêta dans son élan. La créature avait posé ses mains contre le mur invisible que formait les bords du pentagramme.  
Elle avait l'air accablée, horrifiée par l'idée que Myosotis la renvoit. 

" Je vous promet de vous obéir sagement, je- j'en mourrais de faim s'il le faut mais.. Ne me renvoyez pas, je vous en conjure. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. "

Myosotis se demandait si tous les démons étaient aussi reluctants à retourner chez eux, m'enfin dans sa situation actuelle, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. La rouquine s'approcha un tout petit peu du pentagramme et de Ceroe à l'intérieur quelques secondes. La créature baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard. Vraiment, elle avait l'air très docile. Elle pourrait toujours la menacer ou la révoquer si elle tentait ne serait ce que de penser à lui manger une artère mais d'ici là, elle lui faisait assez pitié pour qu'elle décide de la relâcher. 

" D'accord." Soupira Myosotis en lui tendant la main. " T'as le droit d'rester, mais au premier mouvement maladroit, tu dégages. "

Myo s'attendait à toucher un mur comme le pouvait Ceroe, mais sa main passa au travers du pentagramme comme au travers de l'air, tout à fait normal.

Le visage de Ceroe s'adoucit et un petit sourire timide vint rehausser ses lèvres noires. Elle posa sa main dans celle de L'humaine et s'extirpa élégamment des cercles de craie. À la énième surprise de Myo, Ceroe fit une tête bizarre et se raccrocha à deux mains à la sienne dès qu'elle posa ses deux pieds dehors.

"Oh- Je- Je me sens un brin oppressée. "

La démone observa la salle avec attention et son regard tomba rapidement sur tout un matériel d'instrument de torture. Autrement dit, la Bible, la croix, le chapelet et l'eau bénite sur le bureau.  
A vrai dire ce n'était que le métal du chapelet et l'eau bénite qui la menaçait de la brûler, le reste n'était que propagande et souvenirs horrifiants à ses yeux. 

" Oh, Maîtresse, je vous en supplie, séparez vous de ces objets de malheur ! " Se lamenta-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de la jeune femme.

Oh, ça. Myo la tint un peu à l'écart avec une grimaçe et tenta de s'extraire de son étreinte pour ranger tout le matériel de secours qu'elle avait décidé de rassembler. Au cas où ça se serait mal passé, mais au final tout a l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien.

"J'peux tout ranger mais... L'eau bénite reste. Que ça t'serve de leçon, louloute, si tu m'menaces c'est la douche. "

Ceroe avait les larmes aux yeux mais hocha sagement la tête tout de même. Elle était vraiment déterminée à rester ici. 

" Ah, et tant qu'on y est, m'appelles pas 'Maitresse', c'est quoi ce titre ? Appelles moi Myosotis, comme tout l'monde. "

Pour une quelconque raison, Ceroe eu l'air terriblement surprise et ses joues avaient même pris une teinte de gris plus foncé.  
'oh' fit elle avant de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Son comportement était vraiment étrange, Myosotis n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir si elle était tombée sur un cas facile. La rouquine soupira encore une fois et porta son téléphone à son oreille après y avoir tapé un numéro.

"Huh, bon. Pas de bruit. Commences à nettoyer le bordel par terre, j'arrive. " Fit Myo à la créature attentive face à elle avant de se retourner pour se concentrer sur l'appel. " Hey, Kira. Ouais, c'est bon, tout va bien. J' te jure que tu viens d' t'endetter à vie, ma grande. "


	4. Everything is fine

Arpège venait tout juste de refaire l'incantation une quatrième fois. Rien du tout. Pas une présence, pas un souffle, pas une odeur.  
D'après ce qu'il avait compris Lupin et Myo avaient déjà réussi à invoquer un démon. Mais lui n'arrivait à rien du tout. 

Ah, qu'il était frustré et énervé ! Arpège attrapa une petite veste en jean et l'enfila avec énergie. Il allait faire un tour. Il verrait bien ce qui pouvait clocher sur le retour, et peut être penser à un nouveau démon à invoquer si le fameux Demarek était trop demander. 

Arpège sortit de son appartement, fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste et décida de marcher dans la rue jusqu'au parc près de chez lui.  
Sérieusement, quelle poisse. Il était vraiment déçu. Il espérait que la petite marche lui changerait les idées. 

C'était plutôt parti pour, parce que quelques minutes après il croisa le chat qui trainait souvent près de chez lui. Un petit chat tout noir, avec seulement le bout des pattes blanches. Trop mignon. Arpège et lui avaient monté une relation de confiance basée sur les bouts de biscuits.  
Le jeune homme s'accroupit, sortit de sa poche son classique paquet de biscuits secs et en émietta le bout pour en donner au chat.  
Enfin, il essaya puisqu'en voulant s'approcher, le chat hérissa le poil, lui cracha dessus et prit même la fuite sans demander son reste. 

Arpège fit la moue. Quelque chose lui avait fait peur? Il ne se comportait jamais comme ça d'habitude. Le jeune homme se retourna. Rien. La rue était quasi déserte. Seules les ombres projetées par le soleil matinal peuplaient l'endroit. 

Le musicien se releva. Pff. Il allait manger ses gâteaux tout seul alors. 

Juste après avoir finit son paquet de gâteaux, Arpège passa devant la boulangerie du quartier. Woah, ça sentait super bon.. il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent pour la fin du mois mais ça le tentait tellement une petite viennoiserie, là maintenant. Il pouvait faire un écart, juste pour cette fois.  
Arpège rentra dans la chaleureuse petite boutique. 

"Bonjour, je vais vous prendre une torsade au chocolat, s'il vous plaît. " Fit il une fois qu'on lui accorda attention.

L'étudiant cherchait son porte monnaie dans ses poches quand la viennoiserie emballée sur le bord du comptoir attira son regard. Personne ne regardait, tout le monde faisait autre chose, ça ne coûtait que quelques euros... S'il le volait maintenant... Ça ne se verrait pas?  
Il pourrait garder son argent pour autre chose, de plus utile peut être. Ou même... Voler une nouvelle fois?

"Tout va bien, petit? "

Arpège sursauta presque. Il tendit précipitamment l'argent au boulanger, attrapa son achat, fit un petit sourire confus au gros monsieur en lui assurant que tout allait bien et se dépêcha de partir. 

Whaaaaa, il n'avait jamais pensé à commettre de tels crimes autrefois. Arpège était quelqu'un d'honnête, il ne volait pas ! C'était un humble et simple musicien qui vivait parfaitement sa vie et pouvait se regarder dans un miroir sans regrets. Sans offense Lulu. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être voleur et l'assumer. 

Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, il était à deux doigts de vraiment voler cette torsade si le gérant ne l'avait pas interpellé. Horrible chose. Arpège se déçevait lui même sur ce coup. Il n'avait même plus envie de manger la torsade.

-*_-*_-*-

Arrivé au parc, Arpège se laissa tomber dans l'herbe encore humide au pied d'un arbre. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le tronc. Il avait une impression étrange, comme si ses oreilles bourdonaient. Comme s'il était entouré par une foule qui disait milles et une choses différentes à la fois. Vraiment, Arpège se sentait un peu fébrile aujourd'hui. Il n'avait peut être pas aussi bien dormi que ce qu'il pensait.  
Mais le jeune homme avait une solution magique à tous ses problèmes: il allait écrire. Pas écrire n'importe quoi, attention. Écrire des sonnets. Des alexandrins. Des rimes, ou des jeux de mots. 

Alors qu'Arpège ouvrait son petit carnet de notes et retirait la plume de ses cheveux pour écrire avec -parce que oui sa plume était un stylo à encre- toute la tension, le bourdonnement étrange et la fatigue le quittèrent.  
Il se sentait terriblement bien. Il ne serait jamais aussi redevable envers sa passion. Toujours là pour le sortir de mauvaises passes.  
Arpège écrivit quelques petites idées qui lui venaient en observant le reste du parc ou en repensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui, puis il s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. 

Il l'observa un moment avant de composer le numéro de Kira et l'appeler. 

"Coucou, Kira. Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas réussi à invoquer le démon. Pour une quelconque raison ça ne marche pas. Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà tout vérifié, j'ai même essayé de l'appeler sous quelques autres de ses noms, rien n'y fait. Je vais en chercher un autre et on verra- Kira? "

Le téléphone rendait un son statique maintenant. Comme des parasites. 

" Ça n'a pas marché, hm...? "

Arpège se figea sur place. C'était pas la voix de Kira. Il regarda autour de lui sans bouger la tête, paralysé par la peur. 

" Comment tu expliques ceci, alors? "

Le son cessa entièrement. C'était comme s'il était devenu sourd. Plus aucun bruit, seulement le silence lourd et angoissant.  
Arpège lâcha son téléphone. L'écran planta quelques instants avant de sombrer dans le noir complet. 

" D-Demarek...? " Tenta fébrilement Arpège.

Le musicien sursauta et frôla la crise cardiaque en sentant des mains sur ses épaules. Il se retourna pour voir que l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé n'était plus un arbre, mais une grande silhouette noire où perçaient seulement deux yeux bleus vifs.  
Au niveau de la tête de la silhouette, deux cornes recourbées formaient un cercle quasi parfait. 

" Tu- Tu n'étais pas censé pouvoir t'échapper du pentagramme sans mon autorisation ! " Paniqua Arpège en reculant et se relevant pour faire face au démon. 

La silhouette en forme d'ombre gigota. Arpège ne pu qu'en déduire qu'il se fendait la poire, après avoir entendu un petit rire rauque, tout aussi grave que la voix qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille un peu plus tôt. 

" Courageux de ta part de penser qu'un simple pentagramme et quelques restrictions pouvaient retenir une ombre~ "

Arpège sentit son sang se glacer. Les restrictions ne marchaient pas sur le démon non plus ? Autant dire qu'il avait lâché un démon en liberté ? Arpège était sincèrement à deux doigts de paniquer et apparemment ça amusait très fortement l'amas noir en face de lui. 

" Dis moi plutôt. Pourquoi m'avoir invoqué seulement un mois ? "

" Au cas où ça se passerait mal. Je ne voudrais pas te garder toute ma vie, non plus. Un mois est plus que suffisant" fit-il un peu sur la défensive.  
L'ombre sembla se rapprocher d'Arpège mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à décerner ses mouvements correctement. Il su que le démon s'était vraiment approché quand une griffe vint caresser, ou menacer il ne saurait dire, le bord de sa mâchoire pour le forcer à relever sa tête vers les deux yeux en amande. 

" ...Je pensais que tu pourrais être ma muse comme tu l'as été pour les autres artistes. Me parler d'eux, m'apprendre des choses- " continua Arpège en espérant que ce qu'il dise fasse réagir l'autre. 

Demarek se redressa de toute sa hauteur et même si on ne voyait que ses yeux, il avait une drôle d'expression.

" Je n'ai jamais été volontairement une... Muse. Tu vas devoir chercher autre part. C'est TOI qui trouves l'inspiration, pas moi. "

L'ombre sortit le petit carnet d'Arpège de nulle part. Il le feuilleta et fit un petit son approbateur pendant que l'humain paraissait plus perturbé que Demarek puisse faire ce qu'il voulait des lois de la physique. Son carnet était dans sa poche il y a à peine quelques secondes et il ne l'avait jamais vu s'approcher de la poche en question.

" J'aime bien ce que tu fais. Tu es mignon et tu résistes même à mes tentations. Je restes, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne te promets pas de me tenir à carreaux, mais au moins je ne te dérangerais plus autant. Arpège, c'est ça? "

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. 

" Va dire à tes amis, Arpège, que tu as réussi à la perfection ton invocation, et que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de chercher un autre démon. " Susurra Dema avant de disparaitre dans un -pouf- de fumée, forçant le jeune humain à se couvrir le visage de ses bras.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau appuyé contre l'arbre, le son était revenu au point qu'il en était devenu insupportable après le calme complet, et son téléphone vibrait à répétition.

Arpège resta un moment à le regarder, comme s'il avait du mal à saisir l'information, et décrocha en portant l'appareil à l'oreille.

" Eh, Arpège, tout va bien? Je crois bien que ça a coupé. tu captes bien, toi? "

Le jeune homme regarda l'historique de ses appels et remarqua que celui qu'il avait eu avec Kira il y a 10 minutes pour lui datait maintenant d'il y a moins d'une minute.  
Est ce que- Est ce que Dema avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps? Sa viennoiserie avait aussi disparue. Dema avait dû partir avec, sûrement. Trop de mystères et de questions tournaient autour du démon qui était plus ou moins en liberté, maintenant. Rien ne garantissait à Arpège qu'il n'était pas en train de l'observer là, tout de suite. Le musicien se mit à regretter très fortement la décision d'avoir choisi ou même simplement participé à cette histoire. Son démon était loin d'être le plus amusant. 

Le seul point positif c'est qu'il avait au moins l'air de ne pas vouloir le tuer. Il pourrait sûrement lui demander plus d'informations plus tard.

" Oui, tout va bien Kira, c'est gentil de s'inquiéter. Ah et euh- c'est une longue histoire mais finalement j'aurais pas besoin d'un nouveau démon. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si je vous dit
> 
> Golden values  
> Soul link  
> Holy wine  
> Mellow whispers
> 
> Est ce que vous arriveriez à attribuer ces noms de code aux ships de cette fic ?


	5. Golden values

" Tu n'as donc rien d'autres comme vêtements? " 

"Je suis médecin, pas styliste. " 

Lupin fit un petit sourire fatigué au démon assis en tailleurs sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. 

" C'est un peu déplacé de rester torse nu chez quelqu'un, surtout si c'est pour rester planté à la fenêtre. Peut être que tu as aussi envie de porter quelque chose de plus confortable. "

Seagel décrocha enfin son regard de l'extérieur. 

" Quoi. Ça te gêne de voir le torse de quelqu'un d'autre ? " Fit il avec un air mauvais.

Le démon se prit un t-shirt en plein dans la face et allait rétorquer quelque chose de sec encore une fois avant de croiser le regard et les joues un peu rouges de l'humain.   
Il était vraiment aussi prude ? Il était vraiment juste... Poli envers lui? Seagel fronça légèrement les sourcils et fixa le t-shirt blanc entre ses mains.   
Si ce n'était qu'enfiler un haut.. Il pouvait le faire. Le médecin s'exécuta et en profita même pour retirer quelques unes de ses parures et les poser à côté de lui.

" Et bien voilà, bien mieux tu ne penses pas? " Fit Lupin avec un charmant sourire. 

Seagel détourna le regard en silence alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses joues le chauffer un peu à son tour. 

-_*-_*_-*_-

C'était un mardi, quelques jours après avoir invoqué Seagel. Lupin revenait d'une petite escapade en extérieur, et ne cachons pas qu'il revenait en assez mauvais état. Enfin. Assez mauvais état comparé à d'habitude pour Lupin, c'était le bras droit écorché, le souffle court, les cheveux en désordre et seulement un unique bjet brillant dans les mains.

Seagel ne voulait jamais sortir dehors avec lui, peu importe le nombre de fois où Lupin lui demandait. Que ce soit pour des courses rapides, une petite promenade ou même commettre un petit larcin récréatif.  
Le démon avait juste l'air répulsé par l'idée de croiser d'autres personnes ou même sortir de la zone de confort de la maison.   
Alors quand Lupin avait besoin de sortir, Seagel l'attendait toujours plus ou moins sagement à son retour. 

Et comme d'habitude, Seagel l'attendait tranquillement sur le canapé, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir, et les bras croisés sur son torse. 

"J'espère que tu ramènes quelque chose à manger parce que je crève un peu la dalle- Mais t'es blessé ! "

Lupin secoua sa main valide avec un petit sourire gêné et tenta de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. 

" Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Seulement une petite écorchure.. "

" Viens ici. " 

Lupin haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la créature dorée qui avait l'air plus que sérieuse sur son canapé. Seagel s'était même redressé et pointait le reste du canapé avec autorité.

" Qui de nous deux est réellement le maître, maintenant, hm? " Fit Lupin en haussant les épaules avec un sourire alors qu'il obéissait sagement et s'asseyait à côté du démon. 

Seagel leva les yeux au ciel avec énergie avant de prendre le bras écorché de Lupin entre ses mains. Il remonta tellement doucement la manche de sa chemise pour éviter de lui faire mal que Lupin en eu même un frisson. Le voir aussi attentif et doux c'était vraiment... Bizarre comparé à son comportement habituel. Et puis qu'ils soient aussi proches aussi. Seagel n'aimait jamais être trop proche de l'humain. 

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? " Fit Seagel avec étonnement en remarquant que le bras de l'humain avait l'air d'être passé à travers une vitre, totalement écorché à sang, quelques petites facettes de verre étaient même encore fichées dans certaines coupures, et le poignet avait l'air sans aucun doute foulé. 

" J'ai... Voulu échapper à des poursuivants. " Fit Lupin avec un air gêné une nouvelle fois.

Seagel lui lança un regard pas trop emballé par la réponse, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Lupin faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucun droit et aucune utilité de savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état s'il ne le disait pas lui même. Mais Seagel pouvait déjà se sentir ne pas être d'accord. C'était des conneries, à coup sûr. Rien qui ne vale de s'abîmer autant un bras. 

Avec l'aide de ses griffes, le démon doré entreprit de retirer les petits bouts de verre et ce qui pourrait infecter les plaies.   
Oh, donc il avait décidé de le soigner sans même être soudoyé ou acheté. Lupin était clairement étonné par l'élan d'altruisme de Seagel. Le démon avait déjà du mal à vouloir allumer les lumières ou porter un t-shirt quand on lui demandait et soudainement, il prenait soin de Lupin.   
Sincèrement, il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était agréable d'être aux petits soins d'une créature magique aussi magnifique. 

Une fois que Seagel eu finit de nettoyer le bras, il posa sa main à plat contre le plus gros des blessures. Lupin tiqua et fit une grimace mais Seag ne lui lança qu'un petit regard compréhensif. 

" Même si ça va démanger ne bouge pas. C'est normal. " Fit-il d'une voix douce et calme. 

Wow. Lupin cru que son coeur avait juste cessé de faire son boulot pendant une minute entière. Pourquoi- Pourquoi Seagel n'était jamais aussi agréable comme ça?   
Il était adorable, adorable et splendide. Submersif sur le plan visuel autant que sur le plan sensible.   
Il aurait pu continuer à fixer son visage, ses marques jaunes, ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles noires sur son visage, la façon dont le t-shirt emprunté était trop grand et laissait voir un peu trop de la peau brune alors que le démon se penchait... Lupin aurait pu détailler toujours plus s'il ne s'était pas forcé à arracher son regard du torse du démon en rougissant aggressivement. 

Maintenant que son attention n'était pas accaparée par autre chose, Lupin remarqua que Seagel avait déjà fait disparaitre pas mal des blessures sur son bras. Le démon fit glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet, la même lueur chaude émanant de là où leurs peaux se touchaient. Il resta sans bouger à cet endroit, son pouce caressant doucement le poignet de Lupin d'une manière qui aurait pu le rendre fou. 

Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder la petite créature, chercher un moindre signe d'affection, de sympathie qui pourrait expliquer son changement de comportement, mais Seagel avait juste l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.   
Lupin maudit son attention de regarder vraiment Seagel pour la première fois à cet instant, instant où ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. 

Tout était attirant dans ses traits, que ce soit dans ses yeux légèrement en amandes, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres pleines qui avaient l'air si douces... 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le ton cassant du démon sortit Lupin de sa torpeur. Effectivement, qu'est ce qu'il faisait, au nom de dieu ? Seagel le regardait aussi maintenant, mais certainement pas avec la même expression de contemplation sur le visage. Lupin porta sa main à son front, et avant qu'il ne se mette à bagayer en rougissant, le voleur remercia hâtivement Seagel et se releva. 

La porte claqua derrière lui quand il s'enferma dans sa chambre et le petit démon resta assis un moment sur le canapé à froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.   
Il joua distraitement avec ses mains, comme si ça lui avait fait bizarre d'avoir autant de contact avec l'humain.   
La créature attrapa un coussin après quelques minutes et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en serrant le coussin contre lui.


	6. Anger couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished mais c'est mieux que rien wsh

Alpheratz était à table, les jambes croisées, une petite tasse de thé devant lui. 

" Monsieur, pour commencer notre séance de calme et relaxation, je vous propose de profiter de ce Darjeeling et de vous épancher sur ce qui pourrait vous froisser ces derniers temps. "

Alph fixait l'autre démon, bien plus petit, bien plus frêle, avec son monocle et sa petite moustache lisse. 

" Ce qui me froisse, Canis, c'est que je sois obligé de perdre du temps ici alors que je pourrais profiter de mon temps libre à faire des choses plus... Productives que parler ou boire du thé. "

" Monsieur Runô m'a expressément assuré que vous deviez suivre ces cours. Il m'a intimé que c'était pour votre bien être. Et que vous n'aviez surtout pas le choix. "

Alpheratz pouvait déjà sentir l'irritation commencer à lui chatouiller son calme intérieur chambranlant alors il préféra déverser son attention sur la petite tasse.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse la soulever ou même l'observer trop longtemps la voix nasillarde de Canis rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.

" Monsieur, vous devriez au moins ôter votre déguisement facial blindé. Cela vous permettrait d'avoir accès à votre bouche plus facilement. " 

" Canis, je t'en foutrait du déguisement, comment tu veux que j- "

Wo-oh-ohw, c'était le sentiment d'être attiré par une dette à vie envers la nature. C'était l'effet que faisait d'être invoqué: être obligé de céder à un aspirateur, tenu d'une main de maître par un humain, seulement parce que le coût d'une vie c'était d'être asservi.   
Alpheratz ferma les yeux d'agacement et tenta fébrilement de garder son calme.   
Il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui après une longue invocation, Canis lui avait tenu la jambe dès son retour et le voilà qu'il repartait sans même s'être reposé. C'était plus ou moins comme d'habitude mais ça commençait à l'énerver terriblement. 

Quand Alph ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, il n'était absolument plus chez lui, devant Canis et son Darjeeling. Il était au milieu d'un cercle d'invocation dessiné sur du parquet, une humaine se tenant droite non loin de là. 

"J'étais en pleine... TEA PARTY !" Rugit-il alors que sa colère explosait. 

Dans le sens premier du terme.   
La protection imposée par le pentagramme contint l'explosion et ce fut seulement une vague de lumière orangée presque silencieuse qui remplaça le carnage. La déflagration était comme contenue dans un bocal cilyndrique qui entourait Alpheratz.

Quand les dernières flammes et derniers filets de fumées se furent dissipés, tout comme le pic de colère du grand démon, Alpheratz plaqua violemment une main contre la surface invisible et essaya d'y faire crisser ses griffes. Sans succès. 

Un applaudissement sarcastique vola son attention alors que l'humaine dont il n'avait pas encore eu l'envie ni le temps de voir jusqu'à maintenant s'approcha un peu plus. 

Le premier truc qu'Alpheratz observa chez la jeune femme c'était qu'elle était sexy. Totalement son goût. Ça lui fit lever un sourcil, mais certainement pas calmer son courroux.   
Deuxième chose, elle avait l'air ténue. Sûre d'elle. Insolente. Eurgh. Ça n'indiquait jamais rien de bon cette lueur dans les yeux. 

" Magnifique entrée en scène, Alpheratz. Maintenant que tu as pu reprendre un peu de bon sens, on peut peut être communiquer comme des personnes censées et matures ?"

Alpheratz grimaça sous son masque.


	7. Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours unfinished, you are sad

Alpheratz se coupa légèrement le bout du doigt et le tendit au démon jaune. 

"Fais voir comment ça marche, ton truc? "

Seagel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel mais prit quand même la main d'Alpheratz dans la sienne pour la couvrir avec sa deuxième main. L'agréable lueur dorée apparut à peine et en une seconde plus ou moins Seagel relâcha la main d'Alpheratz en parfait état.   
Le grand démon de la guerre fit un petit sifflement admiratif. 

" Impressionnant. Ça a vraiment l'air si facile. C'est même agréable, j'aurais presque envie d'être soigné une deuxième fois. "

Une sorte d'éclair noir frappa Alph en plein ventre juste après qu'il eu finit sa phrase.   
Demarek, qui avait prit forme plus ou moins physique pour l'occasion, avait allègrement sauté sur l'occasion pour le transpercer avec ses sortes de lances tentacules ombrageuses.

" FILS DE- " Glapit Alph en plaquant une main contre la plaie sanglante sur le côté de son ventre alors que Seagel lançait un regard semi horrifié, semi amusé à l'ombre juste à côté de lui. Le soigneur se rapprocha d'Alpheratz qui tenait obstinément debout et posa sa main contre son ventre.

" Fais donc ce qu'il a dit. Montre nous l'étendue de tes pouvoirs une seconde fois~ " fit Demarek en faisant un petit signe de la main vers son frère comme si c'était une expérience quelconque. 

" C'est- C'est sacrément dangereux, je mets plus de temps pour soigner une blessure sur les organes vitaux. Je ne fais qu'accélérer le processus de guérison et de reformation, je ne fais pas de miracle- oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? " 

La plaie semblait se nécroser à vitesse grand V et formait des filaments noirs aux extrémités. Ces filaments étaient vraiment durs à faire partir en plus, ça demandait bien plus de concentration à Seagel.

" La décadence sous toutes ses formes~" susurra Demarek avec un très, très grand sourire beaucoup trop satisfait pour quelqu'un qui venait de blesser gravement son frère. " La pourriture et la nécrose prennent plus vite quand c'est moi qui inflige des dégâts. " 

Seagel se tendit sur le coup et ce fut le snap.

" Mais t'es complètement taré ! Et- Et s'il mourait? " Paniqua le démon doré en collant ses deux mains sur la plaie et se concentrant soudainement au max pour annihiler l'emprise de l'ombre en même temps que de forcer le reste de la blessure à se refermer le plus vite possible. 

" Ce serait terriblement ironique." Fit Alpheratz, qui n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde par la situation si on ne faisait pas attention à la façon dont il serrait la mâchoire. " Et puis Dema irait détruire les enfers pour m'y extraire, n'est ce pas, frangin? "

L'ombre ne répondit pas mais ne démentit pas l'affirmation non plus.   
Seagel fit disparaître toute trace de blessure après deux ou trois minutes de plus. Ça ne mit pas plus longtemps, parce que ce n'était pas large, seulement profond.

Il s'écarta d'Alpheratz en passant une main sur son visage. Il allait râler quelque chose mais Demarek frappa d'admiration dans ses mains.

" Intéressant, intéressant. Magnifique travail, petite chose. "

Seagel lui lança un regard irrité alors qu'Alpheratz observait les dégâts sur sa tunique avec dépit. Un bruit de métal fit se retourner les trois démons alors qu'Atlas entrait dans le cercle en passant ses doigts le long de la lame de son katana. 

" ...Je peux découper quelqu'un moi aussi? "


End file.
